


The secret Ingredient

by acertainperson



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Unintentional drug use, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertainperson/pseuds/acertainperson
Summary: After the Battle of Starcourt, but before Will moves away, him and the Party have one last game of D&D together. Dustin brings brownies, made from a mix he got at a garage sale. But the mix has a secret ingredient.
Kudos: 6





	The secret Ingredient

The battle of Starcourt was a thing of the past now. Everyone had recovered as best as they could, except for Eleven, who not only lost her powers, but also Hopper, who was the closest thing she ever had to a family, and Max hadnt taken Billys death as easily as, well, anyone expected.

Regardless, the party, now consisting of 6 people, with Max and Eleven being part of it now, came together for a game of D&D, before Will would move out. He had been begging to play all summer, and now seemed like the right time to do so. And of course, as was tradition, everyone brought some food along, it was, afterall, going to be a long day for all of them.

Unsurprisingly, El had brought along Eggos. And not just a few. Considering that a pack of them was enough to keep an adult man fed for a day, they certainly wouldnt starve.

Mike, Will, and Lucas had all chipped in a bunch of sweets, making sure to bring along some that were easy to chew, mainly because Cleidocranial Dysplasia and hard food tended to be a rather unpleasant combo.

As for Dustin himself, he had seen a garage sale selling a premade mixture for brownies, and since they tended to be easy to chew for him, and the game was coming up, he spent some money on the mixture, which he proceeded to make and bring along.

A bit into the dungeon, the party moves through a corridor, when the ground below them suddenly collapses. Theyre all unharmed, but its really dark down there. "What do you all do?" Mike asks the group, being the Dungeon Master. "I try to find something to cast Light on." Dustin says, his words somewhat muffled by the brownie he had just taken a bite out of. "You find a rock on the floor which proceeds to light up." he hears Mike say, before seeing his hand move across and grab a brownie himself, and before he knew it, everyone on the table had grabbed one, including El, who took a moment to remember her powers were gone. 

They continue a bit down the new hallway they found themselves in, and Dustin found that he couldnt help but grin, and neither could the others, from what he gathered. "After some more walking, you reach a locked door." Mike announces to the group, "Anyone wanna try their luck?" "I try picking the lock." Max says. Her character of course being a homebrew class, the Zoomer, had some ability in that. However, even with her abilities, that didnt save her from the dice saying otherwise, as she rolls a four. "Despite your best efforts, the door stays locked." Mike informs her. "Well damn, guess imma have to do it." Lucas says, causing a round of giggling to go around the room. Weird. Cursing wasnt too uncommon with them anymore, and normally, theyd all stay quiet about that. But even the laughter didnt change the dices mind.

The dice settled on a 7. "The door shows no sign of moving and you bounce back with a loud THUNK!" Mike says, as they all burst out laughing over his onomatopoeic depiction. Why were they even laughing? Thats not even all that funny! Well, it wouldnt be funny in any other game. But today, everyone seemed to have a little more fun than usual. 

Dustin then got an idea. It was silly, but why wouldnt it work? Afterall, sublety was as ineffective as brute force. "Can i seduce the door?" he asked, causing everyone to burst out again. "I mean- you can try." Mike said between pulses of laughter. "Then i will." Dustin said, also struggling to contain his laughter, before rolling his dice. Natural 20. "Guys i just got a 20!" he laughed, starting the spiral up all again, as they realized that that meant that Dustin had just sucessfully managed to seduce a door.

But of course, he couldnt leave it at that now could he? And so, doing as best as he could, he began singing an improvised love song to the door.  
"Oh door so fair  
Made of oak so strong  
Lock crafted so good  
Oh please open up  
We shall do you no harm, i swear!"

"Stop it, idiot, it hurts!" Max shouted, as she curled up laughing, and she wasnt the only one. After laughing for a good 10 minutes, everyone eventually got back to playing the game. "Okay, where were we?" Mike asked, his face still hurting from the laughter, "Dustin seduced a door." El reminded him, sending them back into a fit of laughter. After that was over, Mike finally got back to his game master duties.

"Okay, so, um, the door, it uh, is so impressed and charmed by your song that it just swings open." Mike said, stumbling over his own words as he did so. "So which was harder, the door or Suzie?" Will asked, and once again, laughter struck. While Will was the last one in the group he had expected that one from, that only made it funnier for Dustin.

After they managed to calm down for approximately 5 seconds, they finally made it past the door that Dustin had just seduced into opening. On the other side, they were then greeted by a group of monsters, who saw them as tasty snacks. They all got into their battle stances, but El had a different idea. "I cast telekinesis on my feather hat and tickle the nearest kobold."

Again, the entire party lost it. "The kobold falls over squirming as you hats feathers tickle it." Mike said, getting only a few words in between the laughs, as just the thought of laughter made them laugh all over again.

The evening continued like that for quite a while, while all of them got noticably slower at playing, resulting in them eventually just sitting there and not really doing much else. Dustins mind felt kind of dense, that was probably the best word to describe it. However, all of them brought some interesting ideas forward over time. 

"So, like, our brains named themselves right?" Will noted, "Like, how else would we have a word for it?" Dustin just chuckled, considering the thought for a second, "Well i mean, your name is just a noise you want me to make to get your attention." Dustin said, grinning, "So that would make the brains name its way of getting its own attention." Max burst out laughing at that. "Guess thats true." she said after calming down alongside the others, "But then do i get your brains attention without yours if i call brain after you?" "Well you could try." Dustin said, amused at the thought. 

"Brain!" Max yelled, half laughing. "Brains!" Lucas then countered. "Hey thats my quote!" Will complained, "Im Zombie Boy!" "What is zombie?" El asked. She was sure someone had explained the word to her before, but she couldnt remember. "Well a zombie is someone without a brain." Lucas said. "Mouthbreather?" El asked, making the connection, sending everyone into a small laughing fit. "Not really." Mike said, "Well i mean, some zombies probably breath through their mouths, has anyone ever tried to find that one out?" "Not that im aware." Max said, "But sure, if a mouthbreather turns to a zombie, theyd be an even bigger mouthbreather." "Not once they eat your brains out though." Lucas said, "Its hard to be a mouthbreather and eat at the same time i reckon." Everyone laughed again. 

"Speaking of eating," Max said, "I could eat a literal hippo right now." she then made her way over to the table, still covered in snacks, and dug into a bag of M&Ms she had brought along. She wasnt much of a big eater, but right now, she was as hungry as never before, and by the amount of candy being consumed by everyone right now, it was pretty obvious that everyone felt the same as her. Even Dustin, the only one in the group who could probably ACTUALLY eat a literal hippo, despite, or maybe because of, the amount of things he couldnt eat, began eating at an unprecedented rate, eventually beginning to shuffle through everything for something soft to eat, which wasnt the easiest of tasks, seeing as things went everywhere from their coordinated effort, until they had eaten through most of their food much earlier than expected. "Okay, so why are we here again?" Lucas asked after processing some of the food he had just downed, "It was D&D wasnt it?"

The rest of the evening, despite the lack of food, mostly balanced out by the fact that Eggos could keep you alive, at least calorie wise, for quite some time, went pretty smoothly. The occasional fit of laughter occured time and time again, and time and time again the party got sidetracked by discussing things not even remotely related to the game, and overall, everyone was pretty fuzzy. When the end of the day eventually came, some of them had calmed down a bit, though not all.

Each of them, save for Mike, who had been the host, eventually found their method of transportation home. In the case of Will, that method was Jonathan. "No food left over?" he asked, a bit surprised, as usually, they all brought more than was actually necessary. "Nah man, we burnt through it all." Will said, in a tone of voice that was pretty unusual for him.

Johnathans surprise quickly turned into suspicion when he noticed that his brother wasnt acting his usual self. "Okay, serious question Will." Jonathan said in an unusually serious tone, as he pulled over to the side, "Did you guys smoke weed down there?" "What, no!" Will answered, "We didnt smoke anything, i swear!" Will had never been that great of a liar, and Jonathan knew that, so this surprised him a bit. "Then why are you acting like youre stoned?" he asked his brother, "Look at me." Will turned to face his older brother, who immediately saw that Wills pupils were dilated and his eyes were red. "Will, youre high as a kite, theyve shown us what that looks like."

"But we didnt smoke anything, i swear." he repeated, "Everything was like normal." Then it clicked in his head. "Say," Jonathan said, "Did anyone bring something unusual in? Like, some type of food you usually dont have?" "Well, Dustin had these brownies, he said he got the mixture from a garage sale." Will said. That was all Jonathan needed to know. "Well, that explains it." he said, "Whoever made that mixture probably had some weed to get rid of and thought it would be hilarious to sell it in a brownie mixture. Guess i have to pick a bone with them now."


End file.
